This invention relates generally to a waste disposal system utilizing a source of intense heat for efficient waste eradication and removal, sterilization and calcination. It is specifically intended for use on vehicles such as mobile homes, mobile travel trailers, boats, motor coaches, aircraft, and the like. Up to the present, waste disposal systems have been utilized in which a constant volume of effluent is discharged directly into an internal combustion engine exhaust stream regardless of the engine operating level. The maximum amount of effluent that may be sterilized and calcinated is dependent upon the temperature of the heat source and the flow volume of the exhaust. The exhaust temperature (and pressure) of an internal combustion engine varies with engine power output. With a constant volume effluent flow disposal system, the correct amount of effluent for most efficient treatment is not received by a variable heat source such as an internal combustion engine operating in a wide power range. In another system, a control device has been utilized which initiates the waste flow at a predetermined threshold value of vehicle speed, again disregarding engine operating conditions. No system provides for complete and efficient waste disposal operable as a function of the heat source condition.
Applicant has provided an improved effluent disposal system in U.S. patent appplication Ser. No. 270,076 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,943, issued Sept. 10, 1974, entitled "DISPOSAL SYSTEM UTILIZED WITH A HEAT SOURCE" which operates the effluent metering into the exhaust line as a function of exhaust line parameters. Applicant has found as an improvement that when the effluent discharge meter control means is connected to and receives an input determinative of the amount of vacuum or reduced pressure in the intake manifold, the intake manifold pressure provides a more sensitive and responsive engine operating parameter of the instantaneous operating condition of the engine to provide an operating parameter which controls the metering of effluent ejected into the internal combustion exhaust system for calcination and sterilization. The metering device may include a pressure sensitive diaphram in which, when the vacuum in the intake manifold is at a maximum, the output of the effluent disposal system into the manifold exhaust will be a maximum. For additional thoroughness of calcination and sterilization, the effluent outlet into the exhaust system is provided and housed within the effluent manifold chamber and is constructed of a thermally conductive material. This insures and provides that the exhaust gases of the internal combustion engine contact the effluent discharge at exhaust gas maximum output temperature.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved effluent waste disposal system.
It is another object of this invention to provide a disposal system for use in a mobile environment such as travel trailers, boats, motor homes, and the like which utilize an internal combustion engine.
And yet another object of this invention is to provide an effluent disposal system in which the volume flow of macerate effluent into the heat source is meterably controlled as a function of maximum heat source disposal capacity.
And yet still another object of this invention is to provide a vehicle waste disposal system coupled to the exhaust line of the vehicle in which the optimum amount of effluent is discharged into the exhaust line for disposal into the atmosphere as a function of the exhaust gas temperature and flow volume availability.
And yet another object of this invention is to provide an effluent disposal system utilized in conjunction with an internal combustion engine in which the reduced pressure or vacuum formed in the intake manifold is utilized as a sensing signal to the effluent metering device to provide a volume of effluent discharge into the exhaust manifold line as a function of engine operating condition.
In accordance with these and other objects which will be apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.